<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piece Of The Night by voltarrrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621564">Piece Of The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltarrrrr/pseuds/voltarrrrr'>voltarrrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Blood Drinking, Caring Krolock, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Alfred, Multi, Open Relationships, Playful Sarah, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, everyone has a good time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltarrrrr/pseuds/voltarrrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants to deny his longing for Sarah in order not to hurt his lover, the count von Krolock.<br/>However, he soon finds himself in a position in which realization hits him:<br/>He can have both!</p><p>((First chapter is SFW and can be read as a single piece; second chapter includes NSFW content))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred/Graf von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire), Alfred/Sarah Chagal, Graf von Krolock/Alfred/Sarah Chagal, Sarah Chagal/Graf von Krolock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One (SFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a loud gasp Alfred's eyes shot open.</p><p>He was awake.</p><p>The young vampire blinked a couple of times, trying to get used to the dim candle light of the library.</p><p>After another moment of silence, he carefully rolled onto his back, glancing up at the face of none other than the count von Krolock.</p><p>"Did you sleep well, Alfred?"</p><p>A quiet hum was his only response and he almost felt like wanting to drift back to sleep if it wasn't for light sweat covering his body. His heart was beating faster than it should for a vampire whose heartbeat usually was barely noticeable. It felt almost as if he was alive again.</p><p>Once the adrenaline rush, caused by the young man's previous dream, was gone, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.</p><p>Though, his peace was interrupted by the vampire's voice whose lap he was laying on.</p><p>"If it is this what you desire then what are you waiting for, dear?"</p><p>Alfred opened his eyes again and looked at Krolock with a puzzled expression. What was he talking about?!</p><p>Realization hit him quickly and immediately he sat up, staring at the count with embarrassment clearly written on his face. The older one simply raised a brow.</p><p>"I-I've already told you not to look into my dreams!", the ex-assistant exclaimed.</p><p>"I apologize."</p><p>"Besides... this dream... it didn't mean anything."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Alfred nodded.</p><p>Krolock snorted.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"But you do remember that I told you it would be alright, don't you?"</p><p>Alfred nodded again but didn't dare to look at the other vampire.<br/>
He didn't want to think of this dream anymore.</p><p>Krolock realised just that and simply let out a small sigh before getting up from the sofa they had been resting on.</p><p>"I will tell Koukol to let in a bath for the two of us."<br/>
He gently brushed through Alfred's hair.<br/>
"Any other wishes?"</p><p>"No, thank you." the younger one replied quietly, trying to relax again.</p><p>Two weeks passed but Alfred's dream returned multiple times, much to his displeasure.</p><p>It wasn't like he didn't enjoy what was going on in this dream, it was mostly the uneasy feeling afterwards. The feeling of knowing it to be wrong to dream of such things. Even if Krolock said it was alright.</p><p>Oh, how he just wished he could forget about all of this and just carry on with other things!</p><p>But of course this wasn't about to happen. Would have been too easy.</p><p>One day, quick footsteps echoed through the halls of count von Krolock's castle.</p><p>Young Sarah hastily was on her way towards Alfred's room, the one he liked to study in and spend some time on his own.</p><p>It was the middle of the night and as she gently knocked on the door, there immediately was a soft voice telling her to enter.</p><p>With a smile she did and found her friend sitting at the desk, book opened.</p><p>She had always found the ex-assistant to look rather adorable when studying as he was so concentrated that he wouldn't even notice that he was lightly biting down on his bottom lip.</p><p>"There you are! I've been looking for you." Sarah chirped and walked over to Alfred, leaning over his shoulder to have a closer look at what he was reading.<br/>
"You're studying French?"</p><p>The young boys posture stiffened a little when suddenly the other got so close, her soft curls falling over her shoulder and on to his own, tickling his neck a little.</p><p>"Oh, uhm yeah! I am." he brought up quickly. "Well the count owns many books in French s-so I thought that might be helpful...?"<br/>
He didnt even realize how nervous he appeared all of a sudden. His friend's closeness totally putting him off.</p><p>"That's lovely!" she chirped sweetly and then retreated to a normal posture again.</p><p>"Alfred?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you think you could take a break from studying for a bit?"</p><p>Alfred turned around, looking up at the other with a questioning look.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Pretty please." Sarah hummed and Alfred could have sworn to have seen some sort of playful smirk on her lips.</p><p>"Alright, alright."</p><p>He raised his hands in defence and got up from his chair with a small sigh, now finally facing Sarah properly who was only the slightest bit shorter than him.</p><p>"I've got a small surprise for you." the young girl announced gleefully and grabbed the other's hand, leading him to the big bed, making him sit down and doing so aswell.</p><p>"Close your eyes!" she demanded but Alfred seemed to hesitate.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It is no surprise anymore if I tell you." she pouted but shortly after set for a more caring approach. "You don't have to worry!"<br/>
Sarah gently took one of Alfred's hand in both of hers and gave it a small squeeze.<br/>
"You don't have to accept it if you don't like it, alright?"</p><p>"A-alright." the boy gulped, still incredibly unsure about what the other's plan was.</p><p>At last, he closed his eyes and waited for what was about to happen.<br/>
Waiting felt like ages when in reality it was only a few seconds.<br/>
Then it happened!</p><p>Suddenly he felt Sarah's soft lips meeting his own.<br/>
They were cold, but in a strangely comforting way.</p><p>It was a gentle and short kiss she placed on his lips and Alfred was by far too taken away to properly realize what just happened.</p><p>Though, after a few more seconds, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Sarah who curiously watched him, the sweetest smile on her face.</p><p>Then everything happened completely instinctively and he almost felt as if he wasn't in control of his own actions.</p><p>Alfred himself now leaned into a second kiss and in mere seconds they were kissing each other deeply while Sarah's hands lingered on the boy's waist and his hands cupped the girl's face gently.</p><p>It seemed so natural to do this and Alfred felt this strong longing within him, wanting to keep going, wanting to shower Sarah with affection.</p><p>Sarah herself also enjoyed being close to Alfred at last. Her smile not faltering despite the heated kisses and her will wanting to pull the other even closer strong within her.</p><p>However, after a few more seconds, it seemed as if, all of a sudden, the ex-assistant had realized something very horrible.</p><p>In an instant he let go of Sarah and backed off, wide eyes and an overly worried look on his face.</p><p>"Oh nononono!" he exclaimed, out of breath, running a shaky hand through his messy hair.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Sarah asked calmly.</p><p>"All of- I-I mean this-"<br/>
He took a deep breath.<br/>
"I-I can't-"</p><p>"Yes, you can." a deep voice echoed through the room and Alfred's head immediately shot to its source and all of a sudden he was staring at the count von Krolock.</p><p>He almost felt as if he was about to pass out. Too many emotions wandering through his little body and too many questions bothering his poor mind.</p><p>Being too focused on his lover, suddenly having entered the room, he didn't even notice Sarah not being alarmed, by the other vampire being present, at all . On the contrary - it almost seemed as if she had expected him to be there.</p><p>"It is alright, Alfred." Krolock spoke ever so gently, coming closer and brushed through the other's hair in an comforting manner after having noticed his obvious distress.<br/>
"Take a deep breath!"</p><p>The young vampire did as he was told and soon found himself much calmer.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." he mumbled quietly after all and lowered his head in shame.</p><p>"Do not be!" the count replied and got down on one knee in front of him, gently lifting his face with one finger hooked beneath his chin.<br/>
"I told you it would be alright."</p><p>"B-but... I just... don't... understand?"</p><p>It was quite obvious that the ex-assistant was getting slightly frustrated, as confused about his feelings and the situation in general as he was.</p><p>"I always knew about your longings for Sarah. There is no shame about that. No use in denying."</p><p>Shyly, Alfred glanced between the two other vampires who seemed nothing but patient, calm and understanding towards him.</p><p>"S-so she knows about my-"</p><p>"Your dreams?" Krolock finished what Alfred didn't dare to speak.</p><p>"I do." Sarah replied and once again took one of his hands, holding it fondly and smiling at him.</p><p>"And you do not... mind...?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Alfred nodded carefully and looked back at Krolock in an insecure manner.</p><p>"You are not betraying me, Alfred." he reassured his lover. "It is what I want for you if it is what you want."</p><p>Hearing this was what made the young vampire lean down and kiss the count, focusing all his affection into this one simple act of love, wanting Krolock to feel just that.</p><p>Once they parted again, the older vampire quietly hummed a certain: "I know." as his thumbs stroked over the young boy's cheeks while cupping his face.</p><p>They rested like this for a couple of seconds before Alfred remembered someone else to be present aswell.</p><p>Shyly, the boy leaned over to Sarah once more, placing a careful kiss onto her lips and afterwards smiling softly.<br/>
She did aswell. And Krolock seemed satisfied.</p><p>The count got up again and placed a caring kiss on top of Alfred's hair, then turned to Sarah, cupping her face in his hand and placing a kiss to the tip of her nose.</p><p>"Take good care of him!" he spoke gently and received a reassuring smile of her, fangs showing a bit and Krolock just knew that this has been the right decision for all of them.</p><p>He was just about to turn around and leave when Alfred's confused voice appeared.</p><p>"You won't stay with us...?"</p><p>Cearly surprised looks appeared on the count's and Sarah's faces, both curiously eyeing the boy.</p><p>The girl was the first to react and her surprise quickly turned into liking.</p><p>"I certainly wouldn't mind that either, your Excellency." she spoke in a slightly playful tone as she moved closer to Alfred.</p><p>This was a situation Krolock certainly hadn't expected but it wasn't like he was opposed to the idea... It was the complete contrary actually!</p><p>"Is that a wish of yours, my dear boy?"</p><p>Well... was it?</p><p>Now that the question had been brought up, Alfred started wondering but it seemed that he didn't need long to find an answer.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The ex-assistant could have sworn that there was the slightest hint of a smirk on Krolock's face which caused shivers running down his spine.</p><p>Yes, this definetly had been the right decision.</p><p>They all knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Then I shall stay." </p>
<p>Alfred couldn't help but smile, excitement building up inside of him.<br/>He turned his head to look at Sarah who looked just as thrilled as he did.</p>
<p>"So should we just-"</p>
<p>The young vampire's words were cut off by Sarah who flung herself into his arms, pressing her lips to his.</p>
<p>Once again they fell into a deep kiss as the ex-assistant gently held on to the other's slim waist.</p>
<p>Shortly after, Sarah began climbing onto the boy and straddled his hips, after having pushed him down onto the bed. A soft giggle had escaped her mouth before she leaned down to once again be connected to her friend. </p>
<p>The count, who had fondly observed this scene, began removing his cape, aswell as his jacket and placed both aside before settling down on the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>He wasn't about to interfere just yet. It was more important to him that these younglings got the chance to explore and get to know each other better first. </p>
<p>Still, he would be lying if he denied that what he was seeing was interesting to him in some way or another.</p>
<p>Sarah had always been the one with a more dominant character and therefore was now taking charge of the situation.</p>
<p>Gently she guided the boy's hands further up, letting them rest on her breast, trying to encourage him to take more action.</p>
<p>Krolock noticed how concentrated Alfred appeared, probably worrying about doing everything right and hoping he'd be able to please his partner.</p>
<p>The count after all had experience with this part and he immediately felt that Sarah seemed to enjoy the bit of control aswell.</p>
<p>Alfred of course had read about all of this. And he was no virgin either.<br/>It just was that the experience with a female being was mainly reduced to a bit of kissing. That was all.</p>
<p>Very carefully he squeezed the soft breasts within his hands, thumbs slowly roaming over them and as a reaction he could feel Sarah rolling her hips, grinding against him.</p>
<p>An indescribable feeling settled within the young vampire and being caught up with the fact that this fantasy of his was actually becoming real, an accidental groan left his mouth.</p>
<p>Krolock smirked. <br/>And Sarah decided she liked the sound.</p>
<p>While continuing with what she was doing, she broke the kiss, lips wandering to Alfred's neck.</p>
<p>As she began placing wet kisses on his sensitive skin, the ex-assistant couldn't help but think back of the time he had also felt her lips on his neck.</p>
<p>The memory of sharp fangs entering him.</p>
<p>The feeling of life being sucked from him.</p>
<p>But at this moment it didn't feel bad at all like he thought he remembered it.<br/>On the contrary!</p>
<p>He wanted to feel it again.<br/>The rush of this pleasing panic.<br/>The pleasurable pain.<br/>The feeling of completely losing control.<br/>He wanted to feel it.</p>
<p>Alfred could feel Sarah's fangs lightly scratching his skin and all he wanted was feeling them properly.</p>
<p>Being so distracted, he hadn't even noticed his shirt which the other had managed to open and now tried to pull off of him, leaving him bare.</p>
<p>A quiet gasp emitted from him as the girl's soft hands stroked over his chest, brushing his most sensitive area. </p>
<p>This brought her to remove her mouth from Alred, as she glanced at him with a sassy grin.</p>
<p>"I see." she hummed knowingly and immediately bowed down again, this time showering another part of her friend with loving affection.</p>
<p>This was when the first moan echoed through the room, Alfred's voice unusually high and aroused at the same time.</p>
<p>It was almost embarassing to know how quickly Sarah had discovered one of his weaknesses. Much to her liking. </p>
<p>But before Sarah's nimble fingers could aswell reach the rim of Alfred's pants, he spoke up: "Wait!"</p>
<p>She lifted her head in a confused manner, wondering if she had done something wrong.</p>
<p>But Alfred only smiled, sat up and once more began kissing her.</p>
<p>Excitement rushed through the young girl's body as she could feel that the other had taken back control.</p>
<p>Kissing deeply, as if there was no tomorrow, Alfred's hands soon found the rim of Sarah's dress and slowly began pulling it up. </p>
<p>Soon she was left exposed in his lap, with only briefs on.</p>
<p>They shyly smiled at each other, then shared a few more gentle kisses and shortly after fell back into the usual habit of passionate ones.</p>
<p>As they kissed, Sarah found herself carried away by a fantasy of such pure ego that she could hardly admit even to herself that she was having it. Look at this beautiful girl, she imagined him thinking.</p>
<p>Alfred indeed thought she looked absolutely beautiful. More than any other girl he had seen before.</p>
<p>Krolock watched his lover's hands curiously exploring Sarah's body. <br/>He didn't feel an inch of jealousy, knowing quite well that it was him who posessed Alfred after all.</p>
<p>Still, there was this urge overcoming the count. Only watching was no longer satisfying.</p>
<p>Elegantly, he managed to position himself on his knees just behind the ex-assistant. His lips quickly met his delicate neck and he began sucking on it greedily.</p>
<p>Alfred moaned into his kiss with Sarah, suddenly more than aware of Krolock's presence again which he very much welcomed.</p>
<p>It was overwhelming, to say the least.</p>
<p>The count's lips on his neck reminded him of that dream that one night.</p>
<p>That dream he had so horrible memories of.</p>
<p>But now it was the complete opposite. <br/>He remembered Krolock biting him.</p>
<p>But instead of that unbearable pain it was a satisfying one.</p>
<p>Dying. </p>
<p>A beauty in itself, Alfred thought and just longed to feel those fangs breaking through his skin once more.</p>
<p>Being much more experienced in this matter, the count immediately sensed the other's needs and barely hesitated before burying his sharp teeth into his neck.</p>
<p>The spinning of his mind. The rush of euphoria. The feel of Sarah's soft skin beneath his hands while the pain was oh, so pleasurable. </p>
<p>Alfred couldn't help but let out a lust filled groan. </p>
<p>He could feel his blood running through his veins as the count sucked it out of him, his sharp nails digging into his waist he was holding on to.</p>
<p>In order not to rob him of all energy, Krolock soon backed off again, blood dripping out of his mouth, probably staining the white sheets.<br/>But no one had time to care.</p>
<p>Alfred's head fell back in an exhausted manner, landing on Krolock's shoulder as his breathing pattern picked up on speed.</p>
<p>"Shh." the older vampire soothed him in a comforting tone and it didn't take long until the ex-assistant took deep breaths, clearly resting for a moment.</p>
<p>Sarah on the other hand spotted the opportunity and leaned forward, catching the count's lips with her own.</p>
<p>He immediately reciprocated the kiss, placing one hand on the back of her head and pulling her a bit closer.</p>
<p>On Krolock's lips she could taste Alfred's blood.</p>
<p>On Krolock's lips she could taste the lust and pleasure of the moment.</p>
<p>And to her it was perfect. </p>
<p>There was a feeling of pride within the count. </p>
<p>Sarah was his creation.</p>
<p>She was a piece of the night.</p>
<p>The night that he had established within the walls of this castle.</p>
<p>Alfred too was part of this.</p>
<p>And it was all his work.</p>
<p>They both were perfect. </p>
<p>The young boy was coming back to his senses, fully aware of his painfully hard erection trapped in his pants, while Sarah's almost fully naked body was pressed against him and Krolock's broad chest pressed up against him from behind. </p>
<p>He noticed the two kissing, sharing their passion and lust.</p>
<p>But he didn't feel any jealousy. </p>
<p>It was arousal he felt. Joy. Love even.</p>
<p>Trapped between two he truly cared about. Two he felt loved by.</p>
<p>Everything was perfect.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the three of them to switch up positions and Krolock was surprised to find himself getting undressed by four nimble hands at once. </p>
<p>Each layer coming off felt like a success to the two young vampires which they celebrated with soft giggling and gentle kisses.</p>
<p>The count admitted to himself that being in a position like this was highly uncommon for him, as he was usually the one taking control of everything, but he figured that living for so long was reason enough to try out new things every now and then.</p>
<p>Alfred was the one to bravely take hold of the kneeling count's remarkable erection, once all clothes were gone as he smiled up to him and began to stroke his lover's length. </p>
<p>Krolock couldn't help himself and kissed the young vampire deeply, immediate pleasure overcoming him. </p>
<p>Every now and then he was still amazed by how well Alfred managed such situations, pleasing every inch of the vampire count's being effortlessly, despite being such a shy and insecure boy most of the time.</p>
<p>The ex-assistant was the one who broke the kiss, putting his focus back on Krolock's member and finally leaning down to place loving kisses on top.</p>
<p>Mere seconds later, Sarah decided to join, doing the same.</p>
<p>Kisses quickly turned to licking and gentle sucking and the count fondly placed his hands on each of his mate's heads, brushing gently through their hair.</p>
<p>It felt good. Even more than that.<br/>Having them with him felt incredible and soon some sort grunting escaped Krolock's mouth.</p>
<p>Sounds that would always manage to drive Alfred crazy.</p>
<p>Sounds that only encouraged Sarah to keep going. </p>
<p>Krolock felt both vampires getting better and more skilled with each second that passed and he knew he wouldn't last much longer like this.</p>
<p>This, they seemed to realize and abruptly stopped the procedure, cheeky grins adorning their beautiful faces. </p>
<p>A slighty frustrated groan left the count as he pulled both of them close, kissing Sarah and then Alfred.</p>
<p>"You've become quite cruel, my dear boy." he purred and kissed him once more.</p>
<p>"I think that's simply my influence, your Excellency." Sarah chirped and received another kiss aswell. </p>
<p>All three kept sharing kisses, while one of the count's hands wandered off to Alfred's pants, undoing all buttons and finally pulling them down, freeing his erected state.</p>
<p>After being helped out of all clothes, Alfred got to remove Sarah's briefs while placing soft kisses onto her stomach and her thighs.</p>
<p>Krolock simply watched his lover tending to the girl so lovingly with a pleased feeling, stroking himself slowly. </p>
<p>Then the ex-assistant stopped in motion, glancing at Sarah with a slightly questioning but also insecure look.</p>
<p>"Can I-? I-I mean do you...?" </p>
<p>Sarah nodded eagerly and pulled him close for a deep kiss. </p>
<p>"Please do!" she groaned quietly into his ear and that was reassurance enough for Alfred.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for him to enter the girl beneath him, both younglings moaning in unison.</p>
<p>Everything went blank for them for a moment, only lust and passion filling the room.</p>
<p>Krolock's greedy eyes lingered on the scene in front of him, keeping him unable to stop touching himself. </p>
<p>It was the moment of truth.<br/>The fulfilling of dreams.<br/>The realization of reality.<br/>The wish of a connection coming true.</p>
<p>After feeling Sarah having relaxed and adjusted, Alfred began thrusting into her and the sounds this caused her let out were like music to his ears.</p>
<p>He himself was unable to keep from moaning and groaning as all of this felt too wonderful to be true.</p>
<p>Just one thing was missing. </p>
<p>"Please!" he whined in pleasure and Krolock knew that his lover meant him. </p>
<p>Quickly, he once again knelt behind the ex-assistant, pressing up to him, erection rubbing up against his rear. </p>
<p>The count gently took hold of Alfred's head and turned it back so he was just about able to kiss the young vampire intensely.</p>
<p>His kisses trailed off to his shoulder and neck, showering that flawless skin in wet kisses, most certainly marking him at one spot or another.</p>
<p>Alfred's thrusts became more energetic and Sarah became louder, letting out pleads of encouragement and joy. </p>
<p>It felt as if the world around them didn't exist.</p>
<p>All negative was gone and only the three of them still mattered.</p>
<p>Stimulated by the rhythm of thrusting, the count soon found himself close to his climax again and this time made no attempt to be stopped again. </p>
<p>Lustful groaning left Krolock's mouth as he came, the hot mess squeezed between his lover and himself. </p>
<p>Sarah too came shortly after, clenching around Alfred's warmth and exclaiming a loud "Oh yes!"</p>
<p>Once she was done climaxing, Alfred pulled out, heavily breathing, barely able to hold still as his legs were shaky and his erection present and painful.</p>
<p>Krolock quickly made sure to help his exhausted lover and took hold of his length from behind, beginning to pump it quickly.</p>
<p>The young vampire let out whines of pleasure, his whole posture beginning to tighten and at last he came aswell, drained moans emitting from him.</p>
<p>Almost immediately, Krolock felt his boy's body giving in from exhaustion and quickly, with Sarah's help, they managed to lay him down comfortably.</p>
<p>Both rested on each side, holding him and placing loving kisses to his skin. </p>
<p>No one said a word. </p>
<p>They didn't have to.</p>
<p>They were all content.</p>
<p>It was perfect.</p>
<p>And Alfred realised that no one would be able to take this away from him.</p>
<p>His piece of the night...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>